


Where I Want You (You Got Me)

by inpiniteu



Category: MXM (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Produce 101 Era, Threesome - M/M/M, implied 2hyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Sweet, sweet, sweet Jonghyun who knows how to make your heart stop and knees waver with kind words and a kinder smile is now sucking on Minhyun’s cock and fuck, Youngmin has never been envious of Hwang Minhyun until now.





	Where I Want You (You Got Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of firsts! First time publishing a porn-oriented fic, and first time writing an OT3 fic, too. I'm a bit nervous but mostly excited.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely twinnie for her neverending support, help and love ♡
> 
> Have fun reading!

The door silently closes behind him and Youngmin only needs fifteen seconds to realize he’s made a mistake by pushing it open. 

Privacy is something most of them have ruled out quickly after joining Produce 101 so for him to intrude on such on a scene is somehow surprising and unexpected. 

Still, he should have known better, he thinks. To never use the farthest bathrooms—or any room actually— from the filming set is one of the first things he has learnt upon joining the program and he can’t believe that such a simple but important rule slipped out of his mind. 

Youngmin wants to step back, to leave the room as silently as he has entered it and pretend he has never seen anything but his feet refuse to cooperate.

He can’t move, not when his eyes are transfixed on Jonghyun and his red, swollen lips wrapped tightly around Minhyun’s cock.

Youngmin isn’t exactly surprised by the sight in front of him, is neither young or innocent enough to be. 

But still, it’s nation leader Jonghyun who is on his knees, sucking hard on a dick and it has his head reeling and his heart pounding hard in his chest. Sweet, sweet, sweet Jonghyun who knows how to make your heart stop and knees waver with kind words and a kinder smile is now sucking on Minhyun’s cock and fuck, Youngmin has never been envious of Hwang Minhyun until now.

He takes a deep breath, and then another one in order to soothe his nerves and gather himself. 

It takes him a minute or two to be ready to leave the room, to pretend that he hasn’t seen his two friends be intimate with each other. This is all he wants to do—to pretend that once again, he hasn’t been wishing for _Jonghyun, Minhyun and Youngmin_ to be possible for a moment or two.

All his plans to pretend shatter to the ground as Minhyun opens his eyes. 

They immediately focus on Youngmin, looking straight into his eyes and Youngmin has to bite on his lip to refrain himself from gasping out loud, the intensity of Minhyun’s eyes burning him to the core. 

“Of course, it would be you. Of course,” Minhyun breathes out, his unwavering stare contrasting with the shakiness of his voice. There’s a hint of something behind his words, something Youngmin is afraid of because he knows. He knows way too well what his friend is implying. 

He isn’t a fool, and neither are Minhyun and Jonghyun. 

What started with a normal friendship for being the same age and sharing the same dreams has somehow changed, progressed over the months spent together but none of them has ever talked about it. 

For his part, he has refused himself to think over what the lingering touches and longing looks could mean, hasn’t wanted to and put himself at risk to lose it all. He won’t lie—pretending has been easier than trying to put words on his confusing feelings and he has taken advantage of that fact. 

It’s over, though. 

Youngmin doesn’t ignore that no matter what is going to happen between the three of them, things are bound to change and will never be the same again. 

If he has to be honest with himself, it’s fine. He’s ready, he thinks, or probably as ready as he can be, even though he feels like he is stuck in a weird state of mind, lost somewhere between excitation and apprehension.

As Minhyun opens his mouth, Youngmin believes there’s a chance Minhyun might be on the same page as him. “Do you want Youngmin to come closer, Jonghyun-ah?” He coos, hands buried so tightly into Jonghyun’s hair that Youngmin wonders how Jonghyun will be able to fix it before going back on set for the top 20 reveals. 

Sex hair seems to be the last thing on Jonghyun’s mind, though, and it deems on him that he’s being ridiculous. Two of his closest friends on the show are having sex and he’s there, worrying about whether Jonghyun will be able to not look like he just got thoroughly fucked.

His thoughts get broken by Minhyun’s voice, strong and assertive. “Come on, Jonghyunnie. Youngminnie is waiting.” 

Only a garbled, muffled noise comes out of Jonghyun’s mouth but Minhyun hums in reply, petting Jonghyun’s hair. It comes to no surprise that Minhyun would understand Jonghyun so well. Not one of the boys left on the show is ignorant enough to not know that Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jonghyun have a history, share a bond that none of them can completely grasp. 

“Come closer, Youngminnie,” Minhyun says, and it’s clear to Youngmin that Minhyun isn’t asking him—Minhyun is _demanding_ him to step closer. Youngmin shakes his head in disbelief but complies in the end, taking the hand that Minhyun is offering him and letting him pull him closer. 

Jonghyun is even more beautiful like this, he thinks, taking in the red lips, flushing skin and sparkling eyes. Without any doubt, that sight alone is going to haunt him for the nights to come and he has to clasp his hands together to stop himself from reaching out and touching him.

“You can touch him if you want,” Minhyun adds, staring straight into Youngmin’s eyes but Youngmin lowers his own, breaking their stare in an attempt to catch Jonghyun’s eyes. He needs to know that Jonghyun is alright with all of this, with Youngmin joining them, touching him. 

This is clearly not just sex, at least, not to him and he doesn’t care if they consider him old fashioned or uptight. They might not be playing a game, but he’s still going by his rules.

Minhyun seems to understand what’s he’s waiting for and he tugs on Jonghyun’s hair a few times, continuing until Jonghyun lifts his eyes from the floor and meet his gaze. “Would you like that, Jonghyunnie?” He asks, tone cajoling and so full of care it almost makes Youngmin feel like he’s intruding on them. “Do you want _your_ nice, cute Youngminnie to play with your cock?”

Jonghyun nods at that, but it’s so imperceptible Youngmin questions whether what he just saw is a fragment of his imagination. He should probably step back and leave, considers finally doing so when Minhyun’s words stop him in his tracks. “Share your dirty fantasies of Youngmin with him, Jonghyun-ah. Tell him everything you told me before.”

Jonghyun freezes upon hearing this, Minhyun’s cock slipping out of his mouth with a loud, obscene noise that makes Youngmin’s cock twitch in his pants. 

Minhyun doesn’t relent, though, not even when a whimper slips past Jonghyun’s lips. He’s a man on a mission and Youngmin knows first hand that once Hwang Minhyun has a goal in mind, nothing or no one can stop him. “Come on, Jonghyun,” he encourages, pulling on Jonghyun’s arm again and again to make him stand up. “It’s now or never.”

Jonghyun obliges, with legs so shaky Minhyun has to wrap an arm around his waist to steady him. “Good boy,” Minhyun praises, but he’s not done yet, his eyes glinting as he pulls Jonghyun closer to him with and makes him turn around until he’s directly facing Youngmin with no way out. “Tell him that you want his hands, his mouth on your cock.”

Jonghyun doesn’t react, simply leaning against him with his head buried in the crook of Minhyun’s neck so Minhyun continues, his voice sounding more and more taunting with every single word slipping past his lips. “Let him know how you touch yourse—”

“Please,” Jonghyun moans. He’s caving in, almost as if Minhyun triggered something within him with his words. His eyes are glazed over, pinning Youngmin down and Youngmin’s breath hitches in his throat. 

A plea might not be what Minhyun expected to come out from Jonghyun’s lips, but it messes Youngmin up and he puts his shaking hands behind his back in a desperate attempt to look composed. “Please, Youngminnie,” Jonghyun rasps and Youngmin’s last resolve breaks just like this. 

He can’t deny his want any longer, not when the two of them are luring him in relentlessly. He might be a good boy, but he’s certainly no saint. 

He starts unbuckling Jonghyun’s pants with unsteady, shaky hands. Minhyun chuckles against his ear upon noticing them and Youngmin’s cheeks heat up in response. “Cute,” Minhyun even teases, and Youngmin would have wondered how Minhyun could be so composed, so playful at such a time if he didn’t know better. 

Hwang Minhyun is desperately trying to keep control—of himself and the whole situation they are caught in. It’s a facade, one which Youngmin can see through, but still, he commends Minhyun for it. That’s more than he can say for himself. 

“Is it your first time?” Minhyun then asks, as if he’s reading Youngmin’s mind. His voice sounds somewhat careful to Youngmin’s ears and Youngmin is under the impression that Minhyun is offering him a way out. It would be easy to take it, he knows, easy to leave that bathroom and erase the last fifteen minutes from his mind.

It would be easy, and perhaps the best for him, but Youngmin realizes he doesn’t want easy. 

His eyes stray away from Minhyun’s, focusing on Jonghyun’s lips instead. “No,” he mutters softly, though his voice doesn’t waver. “There was this guy in RBW whom I—” 

His hands on Jonghyun’s belt still and he shakes his head to clear his thoughts. That’s not what Minhyun has asked him about, and probably not what he wants to hear either. “No, it’s not,” he repeats again, this time louder, firmer.

Minhyun tilts his head to the side and he looks at Youngmin for a long moment before nodding to himself and smiling. “Good,” he finally says, and that’s it. Minhyun isn’t going to stop him nor is he going to take responsibility for his actions, which is alright because Youngmin isn’t planning on having regrets. 

Youngmin nods, and he carefully lowers Jonghyun’s pants, his lips twisting into a grimace at his cold palms coming in contact with Jonghyun’s legs and he feels Jonghyun shudders at the discomfort. He considers apologizing for a moment, but he doesn’t. Instead, he proceeds to drag them all the way down, nudging Jonghyun’s legs to make him step out of them, which Jonghyun immediately does.

Youngmin simply gets back up, and Jonghyun doesn’t lose time, wrapping both of his arms around Youngmin’s neck and pushing himself against him until there’s no space left between their bodies. For a moment, Youngmin considers pushing their mouths together too, if only to put an end to his endless wondering of how jonghyun’s lips would taste, would feel under his own but he decides against it.

As if Jonghyun could guess what he’s thinking about, he looks up at him—pretty lashes fluttering over flushed cheeks and tongue peeking out of swollen lips— and Youngmin can’t help but swear out loud, satoori thick in his mouth. 

Jonghyun’s hold on him is making his head spin, completely overwhelming him and he has to take a few deep breaths through his nose to avoid coming in his pants like an horny, hormonal teenager. He doesn’t need that to be added to his name, even though he knows from experience that Minhyun and Jonghyun aren’t that type of people. Indeed, they have been nothing but supportive and helpful since rumors about his past have blown up online but he doesn’t want to take any unneeded risk.

His cock is straining against the fabric of both his pants and boxers and Youngmin has no doubt that Jonghyun can feel it dig into his stomach. At any other time, it would’ve made him flush in embarrassment but he’s too far past that now. 

He should make a move and stop standing there like an idiot, he thinks, and he spits into his hand, ready to do it again before Minhyun stops him by handling him a pocket-sized tube of lubricant. “T-Thanks,” Youngmin stammers, making sure to not look at Minhyun in the eye as he quickly opens the lid and puts a generous amount of lube on his hand. 

Minhyun simply hums in answer, taking the tube back but Youngmin isn’t paying him attention, too focused on the feeling of holding a dick that isn’t his for the first time. It’s strange, but not unpleasant and his hand slowly starts moving over Jonghyun’s length. 

He starts flicking his wrist experimentally, encouraged by Jonghyun’s moans and then he starts getting bolder, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tries to find what would be the most pleasurable for Jonghyun. When his fingers reach Jonghyun’s balls and he fondles them, Jonghyun whimpers, twisting in Minhyun’s hold and Youngmin grins to himself.

“Play with the head, too,” Minhyun suggests at that moment, his chin resting on Jonghyun’s shoulder and his eyes focused on Jonghyun’s cock. “He likes that a lot.” 

Youngmin blinks a few times, head tilted to the side but he follows Minhyun’s directive, swiping his thumb over the pre-cum covered head. Jonghyun immediately reacts, rewarding him with a loud moan which makes his eyes zoom in on Jonghyun’s mouth. 

He licks his lips but the sensation doesn’t compare to what he truly wants, doesn’t compare to a hot mouth on his. “Can I kiss yo—” he begins before stopping and swallowing hard as he feels the weight of their stares on him.

Both Minhyun and Jonghyun are waiting for him to continue and he would, if he had any inclination of what to say next. Actually, that’s a lie. He perfectly knows whom his question directed to, knows he wants to kiss Jonghyun _and_ Minhyun but the words refuse to come out and he simply looks at the two of them in anticipation, not exactly sure of what to do next. 

Minhyun makes the decision for him, wrapping an arm around his neck and pushing their mouths together over Jonghyun’s shoulder. Youngmin closes his eyes, trying to memorize every feeling the kiss is inducing within him. Minhyun’s lips are soft, softer than Youngmin imagined them to be and he coaxes Minhyun’s mouth open, trying to get more of that cherry chapstick and mint candies taste.  
That shouldn’t taste good, but it somehow work for Youngmin and have him coming back for more.

Youngmin is lost in the kiss, but his eyes open suddenly as Jonghyun starts tugging on the waistband of his uniform, making him whimper into Minhyun’s mouth. Jonghyun’s fingers work quickly, not stopping until both his pants and boxers are on the floor and Youngmin shudders at the feel of cold air on his burning skin.

If Minhyun is bold and Youngmin is tentative, Jonghyun is himself—confident yet careful. There’s no hesitation in the way Jonghyun aligns their members together and Youngmin is left watching as he wraps his fingers around both their cocks and tighten his hold on them, putting just the right amount of pressure.

It feels amazing; their dicks pressed against each other like this and Youngmin wants more, his hips thrusting forward. 

“So good,” he grunts, and he catches Minhyun’s eyes over Jonghyun’s shoulder, looking at him with a knowing smile on his lips. He’s about to lean in for another kiss when Jonghyun stumbles forward, his hold on both their erections loosening for a second. He’s panting hard and Youngmin wonders what’s going on with him when he turns his head and catches their reflection in the mirror and he understands. 

His eyes don’t leave Minhyun’s form and he gulps as Minhyun pushes a finger and then another one inside Jonghyun. “More,” Jonghyun breathes out against the skin of Youngmin’s neck and from where he stands, Youngmin can see Minhyun pushing a third or fourth finger in. Jonghyun must be so tight around them, Youngmin imagines, so tight and warm and he hopes to have the chance to experience that feeling at some point in time.

Those thoughts, combined with languid strokes and a sweep of Jonghyun’s fingers over the head of his cock bring him to the edge and he comes all over Jonghyun’s hand with a groan.

Jonghyun follows seconds later with a loud moan. Thick globs of cum land on Youngmin’s upper thighs, and his eyes widen in surprise. “You should taste it,” Minhyun proposes and Youngmin scoops some with a finger, spreading it on his lips before licking them tentatively. 

Jonghyun’s cum is creamy and more on the sweet side than what he imagined. Minhyun grins at his reaction and that’s when Youngmin realizes Minhyun is jerking himself off, hands tugging harshly on his cock. “Jonghyunnie is sweet, right?”

Youngmin nods and this time, he’s the one taking initiative, pushing their lips together. It’s rough and messy, and nothing like their previous kiss and it’s only when they break apart that Youngmin realizes Minhyun has come into his hand. 

They all clean themselves in silence afterwards, save for the sounds of clothes getting put back on. Youngmin is grateful for that fact, because while he doesn’t regret what happened, couldn’t even if he tried, he needs time to think things over. 

Luck also seems to be on his side as the three of them are hurrying to fix themselves in order to look as pristine as their images are supposed to be before filming resumes and while it doesn’t mean they won’t have to talk later, it at least gives him some time to gather himself. 

For now, he’s just going to leave that washroom and everything that happened in it behind. He has other things to focus on right now, such as his potential elimination from the show and the the speech he will make if by some sort of miracle, he has been offered the chance to stay. 

Just as he’s about the reach the door, Jonghyun calls him out in a soft voice that makes him halt in his tracks. “Youngmin-ah.”

Youngmin turns back, raising an eyebrow at Jonghyun. Jonghyun only smiles tentatively at him, arms hanging limply at his sides. “Don’t be a stranger, please,” he says softly after a few seconds, almost sounding embarrassed and averting his eyes.

Youngmin notices Minhyun nodding in agreement beside Jonghyun and he doesn’t miss the hand resting on the small of Jonghyun’s back. As expected. 

He opens his mouth to question what Jonghyun means, only to close it seconds later because he finally gets it, gets the message Jonghyun is trying to convey. _Don’t pull away from us because of what just happened. Don’t be ashamed for having sex with two men, for liking it. Please, stay true to yourself._

“Ah,” he starts, shooting the two of them an hesitant smile and nodding. “We are _friends_ , right?” 

Jonghyun and Minhyun look at each other and once again, Youngmin is amazed at how they manage to communicate with each other with a simple glance. They both nod before stepping closer to him and dragging him into a hug. “Right,” Minhyun says, and Jonghyun hums in agreement, squeezing him harder before letting go.

Youngmin simply smiles as they all exit the room and slip back into their aspiring idol persona, into pretending the only feelings they have are platonic. 

But it’s alright, he thinks. Everything will be fine. 

After all, they are friends—Jonghyun, Minhyun _and_ Youngmin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to cry about his wonderful OT3, you're welcome to hit me up! ♡
> 
> Till next time~


End file.
